


The Sky At Night

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley and Hermione wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inell who gave the prompt “stars”. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

“Have you ever wondered, what might be up there?” Hermione asked. She was lying on the grass in her back garden, her head pillowed against Kingsley's chest as he too lay down, eyes drifting skyward.

“There are files, in the Ministry, of strangers coming from a far off land, in ship's too marvellous to have been built by Muggles.” Kingsley shrugged. “Of course, most wizards think a horse and cart is too advanced to have been made by Muggles.”

Hermione smiled and allowed her eyes to drift shut; Kingsley's deep rumbling voice always had a soporific effect on her.

“I'd like to go there one day,” she said after a moment. “And see the stars up close.”

Kingsley carded his fingers through her hair.

“One day, I'll take you there,” he promised.

Hermione knew he would.


End file.
